User talk:Bigrat2
It's empty! :Hai2u! Well, what's up? I was just snooping around Jedi's talk page and saw this...I had a bunch of wiki-code problems, and still can't do much at all except edit colors and stuff. I can make these though! =D That's fun! The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:00, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hiya! Just preparing stuff to go to a friends house, hehe. I'm getting a little better at wiki-code now, just takes a bit of practice. I guess being a programmer by nature helps xD Might have to try making some nifty little userboxes at some stage, can't think of anything good to make though. And if I do, someone else has probably already come up with it, and even better than mine :P Hehe. Thanks for the message! See ya. ' Bigrat2 'Talk 00:10, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Signature Ehm, why is your signature sending me to user:ViperBlade? 09:20, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Whoa, rofl. *fixes* I used his as an example to make mine :P Thanks for pointing it out :) ' Bigrat2 'Talk 09:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::LOl:P 09:30, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you For helping to revert vandalism. Things like that save admins a lot of time and effort...we can ban and delete vandals, but tracking down all their contribs and reverting takes awhile :) (T/ ) 05:51, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. =D Definitely seemed easier to revert them as they happened rather than having to go and work backwards once they'd stopped. Bigrat2 Talk 06:06, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Etiquette Question What is the etiquette for reverting pages and reverting reversions? I anonymously added a warning to the Koren Wildrunner page and the Thraexis Thundermaw page, and both were deleted. I think that EotN bosses should have a campaign compatibility warning because it is very easy to encounter bosses using elites in campaigns you don't own. I discovered this problem the annoying way. Is there a way to develop a consensus on this without starting an edit war?Valkor the Confused 00:07, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :So what you're saying is, that you can't capture the elite skills that are campaign-specific? I would have thought that them appearing in gwen would have meant you were able to capture it, but they were -locked- upon capture until you purchased the campaign it belonged to (As it happens with one of those bosses in an elite nightfall area with a factions elite). Hmm, after looking at it that way, if that is the case, then I actually agree with you that it actually should be there as a note. At the time, I was simply replicating what Blue.rellik had done to the other page, not so sure if that was the correct thing to do though. Probably best to pose this question to others in a more visible location, say either the Thraexis Thundermaw or Koren Wildrunner for a start. Thanks for letting me know. Bigrat2 Talk 00:28, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't have Factions, and I tried to cap Ride the Lightning from Thraexis Thundermaw. The skill showed up in the cap window, but it was locked and I couldn't get it. I know that I have read somewhere else that it is, or at least was, possible to cap unusable elites. I don't know if the behavior has been updated, or if it is specific to EotN. I will propose the warning for all EotN bosses that have non-core elites.Valkor the Confused 20:42, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::Makes sense, they don't let you capture a skill for another campain, otherwise they'd have to get a whole new set of elites or move some to core. The way I see it is that the client is only avalible to have a tag for one campain, so you can't have a Factions + NF skill without Guild Wars players getting their hands on it. So to add new skills to the expantion this was a problem. People might complain if the only brought a campaign to get that skill, and have it open up in EOTN. In summary, players need to be warned about this, but I don't think at the bottom of every boss page is that useful, as many players already know, or have all the campigns and can just cap whenever they feel like it. Laterz! RT | Talk 20:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I did (anonymously) edit the campaign compatibility warning on the Elites by capture location page for EotN by moving it to its own heading. I think that the purpose of a wiki is to distribute information, even if many people already know it. If most do, than that means that some don't. I'm hardly a newb, but I didn't realize that EotN let you commonly encounter elites I couldn't cap. There are probably others in the same situation. If not on the boss pages, then where should people be warned?Valkor the Confused 00:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Would think a note about only being able to capture skills (elite or otherwise) for the campaigns / expansions unlocked on the account would best be centralised on the Skill capture article? --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Note added.Valkor the Confused 21:29, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Why did ANet put Faction elites in NF anyway? What is the purpose of locking them? If I had fought my way through some late-game level of NF to cap a skill I had seen used, only to find it locked, I would have been ticked. If EotN is just crawling with bosses who have skills (elite and otherwise) that I can't capture, I want to know in advance that I can't cap them! I *did* buy the whole expansion pack (and yes, I know that an expansion is not the same as a campaign). Anyway, there's some more discussion of this on User_talk:Blue.rellik.Have fun.Valkor the Confused 09:11, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Personal Attacks I don't really care. 157.252.162.157 23:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC)SnowBunny :Well you'll probably get banned then. Bigrat2 Talk 23:42, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Runescape "(Please don't kill me for having liked Runescape! I seriously can't believe I played that game for so long -.-; Nickname on that was Bigrat2 too btw. =P)" You're not the only one, I regret spending the two or three years I played on that game. Matrim 18:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. Looking back, I just can't see what I found so attractive about Runescape. Maybe just the RPG qualities. Can't say much about it's visual attractiveness nowadays, hehe. Bigrat2 Talk 02:31, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Bigrat2/Animate X Zolon Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC)